El Beso
by Aokiyurine
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes saber si algo va a salir mal, si jamás das el paso y lo intentas? Seto y Atem.


Dedicado a todas esas personas que siguen soñando y teniendo esperanza.

"_**El Beso"**_

El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la tarde, la luz del sol se perdía entre las montañas y su escaso resplandor naranja se reflejaba en los amplios ventanales del edificio de Kaiba Corp. El inmenso edificio se levantaba como un obelisco de cristal en el centro de la ciudad.

Los empleados entraban y salían por las puertas giratorias. En el lobby cientos de zapatos golpeaban una y otra vez el piso de mármol y algunos celulares resonaban por los corredores, faltaba poco para que el día de trabajo terminara.

Un office boy se trasladaba en patines llevando alguna papelería entre los brazos y subía de inmediato en uno de los elevadores, los botones se prendían uno tras otro. Piso diez, oficinas; piso veinticinco marketing; piso cuarenta área administrativa. Si alguien prestaba atención por el traslucido cristal a espaldas del elevador se podía ver a lo lejos el lago en el parque principal o los anuncios de las tiendas departamentales que comenzaban a encender sus luces.

El elevador se detenía justo en el piso ochenta. Nadie podía ir más allá de ese piso a menos claro que se tratara de algo importante, cosa que solo podría juzgar el dueño del edificio. Pero aunque pareciera increíble, ese día la puerta del piso privado era utilizada por alguien más que el ermitaño Kaiba.

Atem con un aspecto despreocupado subía junto con un par de guardias vestidos de traje negro que lo escoltaban a la oficina principal. Su época como faraón había terminado cientos de miles de años atrás pero el trato tan servil con que era atendido por los empleados de Kaiba le traía viejos recuerdos. Por la mañana había recibido un mensaje: "Es de vital importancia que acudas esta tarde a mi oficina". ¿Qué podía ser de tal urgente?

Atem no dejaba de analizar que era tan importante para que su rival lo citara. Sus amigos le habían dicho que de ser posible evitara en absoluto al castaño. En especial Katsuya quien no dejaba de vociferar cada vez que podía lo insoportable y egocéntrico que le parecía Seto Kaiba. Atem sabía que Kaiba no era una persona confiable. Aún no olvidaba aquella vez que prácticamente lo chantajeo con la opción de tirarse desde la torre de Maximilian Pegasus a cambio de dejarlo ganar un juego de cartas.

- Estúpido. – Los guardias volteaban en dirección de Atem al escuchar esta palabra, cosa que a Atem le importo en lo más mínimo. Quizás Seto Kaiba fuera dueño de más de la mitad de Domino City. Pero para él seguía siendo un simple chico inmaduro.

El elevador finalmente se detuvo y los guardias condujeron a Atem por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina. Uno de ellos dio la indicación y ambos guardias abrieron las puertas para permitir el paso a Atem. Lo primero que observó el retirado faraón fue una elegante e inmensa oficina. Los muebles de estilo minimalista en tonos negro y titanio hacían juego con las lámparas. Parecía como si la habitación entera fuera un tributo a la carta favorita de Kaiba "el dragón de ojos azules".

Pero lo más impresionante de todo era la vista espectacular de todo Dómino City, el área comercial rodeaba el corporativo. Atem no dejaba mirar, si no fuera porque era la oficina de Kaiba le hubiera encantado correr hacia una de las ventanas y tratar de encontrar la tienda del abuelo Motou.

Los guardias se habían ido dejando las puertas cerradas tras de sí. De inmediato una silla de cuero negro giró dejando ver a Seto Kaiba quien parecía ensimismado presionando aquí y allá la pantalla de una tableta.

- Toma asiento. –Señaló Kaiba a un par de sillas frente a su escritorio. Atem caminó hasta ellas sin dejar de observar al castaño quien seguía atento a la pantalla. Le sorprendía que Kaiba siguiera trabajando tan tarde.

- ¿Podrías decirme para que me…? – Antes de que terminara la oración Seto levantó un dedo en señal de espera y continuó con sus cosas. Atem estaba desesperándose.

- ¡Maldición! Los zombies mataron a mis plantas. – Seto arrojó la tableta sobre el escritorio con desgano.

- ¿Qué? – Atem se levantó del asiento exasperado, no creía que Seto fuera tan idiota para hacerlo esperar mientras él se entretenía con un juego de video. Efectivamente la pantalla de la tableta no dejaba de destellar GAME OVER.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Seto hizo un ademán para que Atem no diera un paso más. Al instante la mirada de ambos se cruzaron.

- ¿No lo ves? Me largo. –Respondió Atem.

El castaño se levantó de su lugar y caminó para colocarse de pie frente a Atem.

- No sé para que vine, debí hacerle caso a Katsuya crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor.

- Katsuya es un perdedor así que sus comentarios me tienen sin cuidado.

- Un momento aquí el único perdedor eres tú. Y si mal no recuerdo eres un pésimo perdedor. – Atem intentó dar la media vuelta para irse sin embargo más rápido que un parpadeo Kaiba lo tomó por el brazo y lo giró.

- Estoy cansado de toda esta basura.- Hablaba Seto con frialdad en los ojos. Atem no sabía que decir, juraría que Kaiba estaba a punto de arrojarlo a través de los ventanales por la manera en que lo sujetaba y lo miraba.

Pero en lugar de salir volando por el edificio lo único que pudo notar fue como la expresión de Kaiba se volvía más serena y poco a poco los labios del castaño se colocaron sobre los suyos. Atem entró en shock.

¿Acaso Kaiba había perdido la razón? Durante el tiempo que tenían de conocerse lo único que Kaiba había hecho era mantener una fiera rivalidad sin oportunidad de tregua entre ambos. Al principio Atem creyó que era otro jugador fanático de cartas, pero con el paso del tiempo su obsesión por verlo derrotado había llegado a niveles más allá del entendimiento humano. Miles de millones de veces lo único que podía escuchar de la boca de Kaiba era lo mucho que lo despreciaba y la poca cosa que se le hacía. Y ahora en menos de lo que se ocultaba el sol, el mismo chico que lo detestaba le hacía revisión dental con la lengua.

- Basta de juegos. Suéltame, esto no es nada divertido. – Atem se apartó con todas su fuerzas del castaño. No sabía qué hacer, todo era muy confuso. Kaiba intento acercársele nuevamente pero Atem caminó hacia atrás. Sin más que decir Atem decidió salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Atem bajaba por el elevador, sus ojos no dejaban de ver como las estrellas aparecían en el cielo, unas pequeñas otras más grandes. La ciudad también cambiaba, las luces de los autos y de los hogares se hacían más cercanas, sentía como su cuerpo se perdía en la confusión. Colocó una mano en el cristal del elevador dando un fuerte suspiro.

Lo más conveniente, pensaba para sí mismo, era que todo esto se mantuviera en secreto. Lo ocurrido había sido algo impulsivo, algo que estuvo fuera de su control. Solo fue un beso, aunque no podía negarlo había sido el mejor beso de su vida. ¡NO! Pero qué demonios estaba pensando. ¿Por qué con Kaiba? De todos los seres humanos en el universo, porque había sido con él, con su rival, con la persona que le había hecho la vida imposible a él y a sus amigos. No existía ninguna duda: Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso. ¡Momento! ¿Quien dijo que esto era amor?

- ¡Maldición!- Atem se daba un golpe contra el cristal, faltaban un par de pisos para llegar finalmente a la planta baja. Tenía que aceptarlo ese beso le había afectado bastante.

7:00 am

Bip, bip, bip. Bip, bip, bip.

Una almohada golpeaba al despertador tirándolo al suelo. Atem colocaba las sábanas sobre su cabeza. Yugi caía de la litera de arriba con agilidad vistiendo su pijama de animalitos y abriendo sus enormes ojos levantando el despertador del piso.

- ¡Hoy es día de waffles! – Yugi retiraba las sábanas de un tirón de la cama de Atem quien solo usaba unos bóxers negros.

- No Yugi déjame dormir. - Sin embargo Yugi hizo caso omiso del faraón y prosiguió haciendo un ruido infernal en el baño de su habitación arreglándose para el colegio. Atem escuchaba las desafinadas notas musicales de Yugi mientras entreabría los ojos. Ese día lo que menos deseaba hacer era ir al colegio. No quería ver a nadie, más bien dicho no quería ver a Kaiba. Atem miró al techo, era tonta la actitud que estaba tomando, es decir, el mundo no dejaría de girar por Seto Kaiba. Se levantó con desgano y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

Finalmente Atem y Yugi habían llegado al colegio. Atem dudaba en entrar al salón, seguramente Kaiba ya estaba adentro por lo que de inmediato se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede te sientes mal? – Preguntaba Yugi al notar algo extraño en el faraón.

- Será mejor que entrés solo recordé que dejé algo en el casillero. – Pero antes de que Atem huyera del lugar el profesor ya lo tenía sujeto por la espalda.

- Lo siento pero la clase ya está por comenzar les sugiero a ambos que entren de inmediato.- Atem fue devuelto al salón de un empujón haciendo que toda la clase se le quedara mirando. Notó que el asiento de Kaiba estaba vacío. No era cosa rara Kaiba era jefe de un corporativo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en una aburrida clase. Lo que le parecía anormal es que a él le importara que Kaiba no estuviera en su lugar.

- El día de hoy hablaremos sobre el antiguo Egipto.- El profesor se preparaba para su clase.

Atem no podía poner atención, la escena del día anterior daba vueltas en su cabeza. De improviso sintió un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo saltar del asiento.

- Que montón de basura no dicen nada sobre los artículos del milenio… – Katsuya hablaba entre dientes.

- ¡Katsuya!- Atem se había olvidado por completo de observar su entorno.

- ¿Ya sabes? El inicio de todo, el juego de cartas.

Oh si tienes razón. – Atem estaba muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy raro. Ayer traté de comunicarme contigo tenía miedo de que Kaiba te hubiera hecho algo.

- Señor Katsuya y señor Motou, les sugiero a ambos que guarden silencio, estamos en medio de una clase.- El profesor de historia volvía al proyector para seguir con la explicación de las diapositivas. La clase prosiguió pero a los cinco minutos una persona tocando a la puerta volvió a interrumpir la clase.

El profesor se acercó a la puerta y al parecer recibió un mensaje al oído. Prontamente el maestro hizo un ademán dirigido a Atem.

- Señor Motou se le solicita afuera.- Atem frunció el ceño sin entender quien lo requería por lo que dio un vistazo a su amigos quienes al igual que él no entendían nada.

Al salir del salón uno de los guardaespaldas de Kaiba le entregaba un sobre rotulado. A su consideración un árbol había muerto en vano debido a lo conciso del mensaje y el desperdicio de papel.

_Necesito aclarar las cosas. _

_Te espero en el muelle._

_**S.K.**_

- El señor Kaiba me pidió que lo llevara al muelle.- Hablaba el guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué pasa si me niego?- Preguntaba Atem con un aire de incredulidad.

- Nada en realidad. Aunque me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible por convencerlo o de lo contrario me despediría.

Atem suspiró nuevamente y decidió que lo mejor era hablar de frente de una buena vez. A la salida del colegio una enorme limosina negra lo esperaba. El chofer le preguntó si deseaba algo para almorzar o beber a lo que Atem únicamente solicitó que pusiera una buena estación de radio. La música era lo mejor para pensar.

A lo largo del camino Atem contemplaba las calles. Una persona paseando con su perro, otra disfrutando un helado de chocolate. Una pareja caminando a la orilla de la playa para finalmente darse un beso.

Un beso. Lo que puede hacer un beso. – Atem recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo. Es obvio que sentía algo por Kaiba de lo contrario la invitación la hubiera utilizado de servilleta. Pero Kaiba era voluble, a veces hacía cosas descabelladas y otras veces parecía contradecirse a sí mismo.

No lo entendía, quizás solo era una táctica para otro más de sus juegos o chantajes. Como podría tomarlo en serio. Antes de que prosiguiera con su monólogo interno. La limosina se estacionó justo enfrente del muelle. El chofer abrió la puerta y Atem abrió aun más los ojos al notar que frente a él se encontraba un jate.

- El señor lo espera. – Anunciaba un tripulante. Atem dudó por un segundo en subir a ese inmenso bote blanco. ¿Qué tal si Kaiba deseaba arrojarlo por la borda para desaparecer su cadáver? Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado paranoicas. Atem apretó los puños y caminó al interior del jate.

Fuera por aire, mar o tierra a Kaiba le gusta viajar en vehículos bastante ostentosos. Apenas estuvo seguro a bordo, el jate comenzó a moverse, cosa que no resultó del total agradó de Atem. Observaba como el barco se alejaba de la costa, sin lugar a dudas ya no habría alguna manera segura de huir salvo aventarse por la borda y nadar a más no poder.

Poco a poco la ansiedad fue desvaneciéndose, el viaje se tornaba agradable, le gustaba sentir la brisa del mar golpeando su rostro y sus cabellos moviéndose a contraviento. La vista del agua de mar rompiéndose al paso del jate era asombrosa. Era la primera vez que viajaba de esa manera así que lo mejor era sentarse en la proa y seguir contemplando el brillo del mar.

Al voltear el rostro para acomodarse el cabello se dio cuenta de que Kaiba estaba sentado a su lado contemplando el paisaje.

- ¡Kaiba! – Atem casi cae al agua de la impresión al mirar los ojos azules de Seto. El sonido del oleaje habían ocultado los pasos del castaño.

- Noté que lo estabas disfrutando así que no quise distraerte. – Era imaginación de Atem o la voz de Kaiba por primera vez se escuchaba dulce. Atem no podía quitarle la vista a Kaiba le gustaba verlo, por extraño que pareciera le alegraba su compañía.

- Te debo una disculpa por lo ayer.- Habló Atem.

- ¿Por dejarme como un tonto esperando una respuesta después del beso que te di?

- No, por haberte llamado perdedor… - Atem permaneció unos segundos en silencio. –Bueno sí, yo…- El faraón se sentía muy incomodo, no sabía que decir. Kaiba lo miró con seriedad y se levanto de su lugar caminando al interior del jate. Atem decidió seguirlo. –Espera Kaiba tengo que decirte algo.

Dentro del jate había una mesa puesta para un rey repleta de mariscos. Ahora que lo recordaba Atem había pasado toda la mañana sin probar un solo bocado, con solo mirar los numerosos platillos frente a él, su estómago comenzó a retorcerse. Kaiba estaba sentado en un sillón bebiendo algo de agua mineral con limón.

- Puedes tomar lo que gustes. – Indicó Kaiba tomando su tableta y comenzando a teclear nuevamente la pantalla.

- Basta Kaiba no puedes pasarte la vida fingiendo que me ignoras. Sé muy bien porque me trajiste a este lugar y sabes muy bien porque decidí venir. Así que vamos a hablar. – Kaiba hizo a un lado la tableta y observó con detenimiento a Atem.

- ¿En serio? Y dime que es todo eso que sabes.

- Es simple. No eres nadie sin mí. – Seto se llevó una mano a la boca para contener una carcajada ante el comentario de Atem.

- De a cuerdo y dices que yo soy el egocéntrico.

- No lo niegues Kaiba me deseas. Estas vuelto un loco por mí. La cita en tu piso privado, la limosina, el jate. –Atem se colocó frente a Kaiba en señal de reto.- ¿Acaso necesito más pruebas? Has hecho todo lo posible por atraer mi atención, desde comportarte como un patán a ofrecérmelo todo. Al principio no lo entendía pero finalmente lo he comprendido. Me amas desde que me conociste y no sabías que hacer con ese sentimiento, al igual que yo.

- Limosina, jate… Me parece que olvidaste algo. - Apuntó Kaiba.

- Tienes razón tengo muy mala memoria. Pero creo que tú puedes recordármelo. – Y sin dudarlo Atem se arrojó sobre Kaiba para plantarle un beso en la boca.

Unas horas más tarde en la playa de una isla privada. Atem permanecía completamente desnudo sobre una toalla en la arena. Sus mejillas estaban algo tostadas por el sol. Dio un sorbo a una limonada a su lado. Su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad inmensurable. Pensaba que después de todo había valido la pena arriesgarse. No tenían validez las suposiciones. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado, Kaiba y él tenían que continuar con una nueva historia y eso es exactamente lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

De pronto algo líquido corrió por la espalda de Atem seguido por la mano de Kaiba que le frotaba con suavidad la piel.

**FIN**

Con amor a _**Kitsilano Beach**_.

_What if there was no light. _  
_Nothing wrong, nothing right. _  
_What if there was no time? _  
_And no reason or rhyme? _  
_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there by your side. _  
_That you don't want me there in your life. _

_Oooooh, that's right_  
_Let's take a breath, jump over the side._  
_Oooooh, that's right_  
_How can you know it if you don't even try?_  
_Oooooh, that's right_

_(What if? Coldplay) _


End file.
